


Bits and Paintings

by Homo_Parade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: all these aus, met at an art gallery!AU, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Parade/pseuds/Homo_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean felt miserable, having been dragged on a trip to the local art gallery simply for his two best friends to poke fun at nude sculptures. However, a young man with a bright smile and a freckled face has brightened his day. Really dumb prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER EARLY FANDOM ONE-SHOT WOW WHERE AM I FINDING ALL OF THESE. I thought I might as well get them out of my hard-drive and off into the world...

Jean didn’t want to have to go to the art gallery. Connie and Sasha were the ones who wanted to go, but only to poke fun of the nude sculptures. Immature shits… Jean never could deny his two best friends anything, however, so he trudged behind them, looking as miserable as if hell had rained upon him. He really wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and wait until his boss called and screeched at him to get up and head to work, just like a regular day, but no. Here he was, standing in an art gallery, next to two buffoons pointing out a statues penis and listing what they should call it.

 “Peter the peen,” Sasha suggested.

 “Dobby the dick,” Connie countered with his own ‘clever’ nickname.

 “Courtney the cock,”

 “You can’t use a girl’s name!”

 “Fine, I dub thee penis, Connie the Cock,”

Jean just sighed as he followed his friends, who were laughing raucously and beginning to move onto the next statue. It was a naked woman, and as much as Jean would’ve _loved_ to hear his buddy’s creative nicknames for _her_ parts, Jean knew he had to find a distraction. When the two buffoons were wrapped up in their name game, Jean snuck off to the section of the art gallery that exhibited paintings and chose one to go to.

Jean didn't have a particular reason why he went to that particular painting-he wanted any reason to get away from his friends right now-but looking back he was so glad he did. Because standing there, eyes fixed on the painting hanging before him, was Jean's soul mate. However, Jean didn't know about their predestined relationship, so he merely stood beside the guy and pretended to be as interested in the painting as he was.

 "It's lovely, isn't it?" The boy asked, “The way the artist uses shape and form to create the image..."

Jean nodded, but internally panicked. What was he supposed to say about the painting? You were supposed to talk about the artworks at an exhibition, but he really didn’t know what to say… "I really like how, uh, the colours all smash together, I mean not _smash_ but uh..." Jean realised that the other male was laughing, and sighed. "You can tell I'm not really into the art,"

 "Let me guess, you were dragged here by friends?" The male asked.

 "Yeah,"

 "I was actually dragged here by my cousin’s girlfriend," the boy gestured discreetly to a blonde and brunette girl standing over at another painting. "My name's Marco Bodt," Jean took a moment to really look at this Marco, and saw freckles and a warm smile.

 "Jean... Jean Kirschtein," Jean smiled back and extended his hand for a handshake. Marco took it, and they shook.

 "You know, this gallery has a cafe," Marco said, "We can chat over a cup of coffee? I mean, if you want to…"

 "That’d be great,” Jean said, “I haven't had my daily caffeine yet," in all honesty, he wanted to talk to this _Marco_ for a little longer. He was certainly in interesting reprieve from the genital-naming game going on in the statues section of the exhibition.

 "Neither,” Marco admitted with a small chuckle, “alright Jean Kirschtein, let’s go,"

~*~

Jean didn't know what was better; the feeling of caffeine running through his veins and waking him from his half-slumber, or the sound of Marco's laugh.

He decided on the latter.

 "But hear this," Jean said, starting another story of his two friends, "once, Sasha went out to buy groceries and Connie found her pads, and he stuck then all up his arms like armour, and he made a sword out of toilet paper rolls,” Jean checked to see if Marco was still listening, which he was, and continued, “the look on her face when she got home was priceless!" Jean didn't care that his voice was a bit too loud, or that the two of them were attracting attention. It was worth the glares of the public to entertain Marco.

 "Oh wow, I bet she would've been furious," Marco managed to say between laughing.

 "She was, oh she had steam boiling from her ears-"

 "That sounds highly unlikely," Marco butted in with a know-it-all smirk.

 "Marco _I'm_ the one telling the story," despite having only just met the guy, Jean felt like they'd known each other before... It was so easy to talk

Marco took a sip of his iced coffee and sighed. "Alright Jean, continue,"

 "Nope, that's it,"

 "Really, no big ending?"

 "Well, maybe next time we meet, I'll tell you the ending," Jean realised what he said too late, and was forced to stew in regret. That sounded like a really shitty pick-up line!

Surprisingly, instead of scoffing or being annoyed, Marco chuckled and began rummaging through his bag. "Hold on," he said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen before scrawling on it and slipping it into Jean's front pocket. Jean took it out and read eight numbers... Oh, Marcos number!

 "We should go out for coffee again sometime," the freckled boy said, smiling that warm smile, "I had a nice time talking to you,"

 "Th-thanks," Jean stammered, rather surprised that he'd manage to get the guys number. He was confused as to why he sounded like he was saying goodbye until he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder.

 "And where have you been hiding, horse-face?" Connie asked, a smirk appearing in his face as he spied the other male sitting across the table, "so, is this your new boyfriend Jean?"

 "N-No, idiot! I just met him!" Jean said, hiding his face so that neither of them could see the blush starting to creep onto it. He peeked up at Marco to gauge his reaction, to see the other boy smiling friendlily at Connie.

 "Hi, I'm Marco," he said.

 "I'm Connie, and man you're too good for this loser," Connie laughed and slapped Jean on the back.

 "This _loser_ tells really good stories though,” Marco said with a grin, and Jean could see the pieces in Marco’s mind putting the stories together with the obnoxious boy who interrupted them, “I'll go now, I need to find my friends before they get into trouble. I'll see you again Jean,"

 "Yeah, bye...” Jean sighed as he watched his new acquaintance walk away, waving politely. He turned to Connie with a growl set in his tone.  “Thanks a lot Springer, you scared him off!"

 "Oh come on Jean, you'll see him again right?" Connie asked, and for once he sounded genuinely interested in Jean’s personal life. Odd.

 "Yeah, I got his number..." Jean admitted, slightly embarrassed. Suddenly, Connie’s comrade-in-arms appeared at his side with a huge grin.

 "Woah, Jean got a dude's number?! That's awesome!" She said _way_ too loudly, and pretty much everyone in the café turned and glared at them. Jean sighed and dragged his friends out of the café, balancing his half-drunk coffee.

 "No Sasha, he's just a friend I swear," He said once he managed to pull them away far enough that they did not disturb anyone.

 "Wink wink," Sasha said, winking at him.

 "Nudge nudge," Connie said, shoving his elbow into Jean’s ribs twice.

 "I fucking hate you guys,” Jean scowled-although it was only half-heartedly-as he rubbed his torso, “can we go home now?"

 “Yeah, I’m hungry,” Sasha whined, tugging on Jean’s shirt as if _he_ were the one responsible for dragging them out here.

 “Why don’t we go to McDonald’s and get some fries?” Connie suggested. Sasha nodded eagerly, almost foaming at the mouth thinking about all the chips. Jean sighed for the thousandth time that day and shrugged.

 “You guys are paying,” he said as they began to walk out of the art gallery. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually owed those two losers for dragging him down to the gallery so early in the morning.  If it wasn’t for them, he may have never met that freckled boy…


End file.
